


Endless Game of Survival

by Thepolishyanderefox



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healing, I'm such a sucker for Zelink, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, maybe future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepolishyanderefox/pseuds/Thepolishyanderefox
Summary: After Ganon is defeated Hyrule seems quiet and peacefull once more. Yet Zelda knows it better. This wasn't the end.There is no end.





	1. The defeat of evil

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh okay this is my first fanfic go easy on me. I just really love Zelink escpecially with all the hints toward it in the games and this one in peticular.

A bloodcurling scream echoed through the field. Zelda dropped her hand that she had held towards the sky and watched as the golden glow banished Ganon. It was over. After 100 years of suffering, fighting and watching as the calamity destroyed the kingdom they called home. Her ears twitched lightly as she heard slow steps approch her.   
''May I ask...'' She glanced over her shoulder, not sure if she could yet face what she feared most. ''Do you really remember me?" She turned around fully and her viridian eyes met a striking blue. She felt the breeze sway her dirty white dress as Link seemed to almost drill through her with his gaze. After a few seconds of his eyes scanning her, the tips of his mouth raised slightly into a warm smile.

"I remember you... Zelda." 

Everything after those words was a blurr to the princess. A blurr of tears and cries as she clung to Link like he would vanish if she let go. She longed to feel him again after 100 years. Yet this position also reminded her of the very night that they had lost everything.  
Mipha, Revali, Daruk, Urbosa... her father...the kingdom. Even Link.  
Her knight kept his smile as he wrapped his arms around her. Careful like she was a precious doll that would break if he handeld her too harshly. Now that he thought about it... Her beautiful blonde hair, those green eyes that reminded him of the vast nature of Hyrule, her pale skin that looked like the finest porcelein. Everything about her was beautiful. She was a goddess.  
His goddess.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're almost there princess."  
Zelda only gave a hum and tried to open her eyes far enough to look Link in the face. She was infront of him as they made their way to Hateno village by horse. After they had inspected the castle to see if the malice was trulybgone she broke down. The champion's eyes were focused on the road ahead, looking out for any remaining monsters or anything that could hurt his princess. She was very weak he noticed. Not really in a physical way but more because of how tired she must be. He respected her dearly after Impa told him that she fought Ganon for 100 years. Excpecially considering that she still didn't look a day over 17.   
His concentrated gaze was broken when he heard a farmililiar voice yelling his name.

"Linkkkk!!!" Bolson walked over to them and Link stopped Epona causing Zelda to stirr again. "Huh...?"   
"Ohhhh Link I didn't know that kidnapping fair maidens was also how you spend your freetime."   
He glared at the middle aged man and huffed. "I didn't kidnap her. Bolson don't you recognize her?"   
Raising a grey eyebrow the constructer laid his hands on his hips. "Should I?"   
The hero sighed and gently took Zelda's right hand, showing it to Bolson. He gasped as he saw the faintly glowing triforce symbol. "My Link you kidnapped THE PRINCESS!~" Instantly after those words left his mouth Link could see every person near them raise their heads and stare at them. Huffing Link held Zelda's hand close and pressed his heel into Epona's side to which she responded by going directly towards his house.   
He started to hear the people mumble and children asking their parents what was going on. 'This is exactly why I choose to keep my mouth shut.' He half though half mumbled and stopped his horse again right before the door.   
Slowly he got off his mare and picked Zelda up again, carrying her inside.   
She wanted to protest saying that she could walk by herself just fine, but that would be a lie.  
100 years of being sealed away didn't really help her muslces. He walked upstairs and softly sat her down onto the bed. She thanked him quietly and smiled at him. The deku tree was so right her smile really was ike the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nghhh I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short again ;_;

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you ejoyed it! Please leave a review!


End file.
